


First Born

by VanessaCYV



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Legacies, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCYV/pseuds/VanessaCYV
Summary: A strong witches family come to help Alaric and Hope with their Malivore problem.but this family bring only problems to Penelope, and Josie learns about Penelope history and why she broke up with her





	1. Chapter 1

Alaric got into his office, holding files in his arms.  
the first thing he saw when he got into his office was an old woman standing in his sit, and a woman and man standing behind her  
"Sit Alaric," the woman said  
Alaric was shocked, he put the files on the desk and stood  
"I think I prefer to stand, " He said  
the woman had dark brown hair tied in a bun, she held a cane with a crow on top and in the crow mouth a green stone  
"My name is Elenor Curvos, firstborn of my generation and head to the Curvos family "   
she pointed at the man behind her "this is my son Xavier, firstborn of his generation"   
Xavier was in his mid 30s dark brown hair that was tied in a small bun and wore a black suit.  
"and this one is my daughter Aurora"   
and Elenor pointed at the woman who wore a black dress and long blazer, she also had a dark brown long hair  
Aurora smiled lightly for the short introduction   
"Curvos family? why are you here"  
"you lost a knife," Elenor said " a knife that was one out of three"   
Alaric was ashamed   
"I hold the second," she said and held strongly her cane   
"we need to work together Alaric, you have the hybrid, the blood of the originals vampire with you, now you will have witches family that go even before the Orignals vampires"   
"why you need my help?"   
"this I'll keep to myself, from now on we work together if you want it or not" she said and stood up and went to the door, her children behind her  
"ah...and Alaric, if your little kids supposed to help us, maybe they should train by the best"  
she said and pointed at her children

~A few days later~

Penelope was outside the classroom, the class clearly already started, but she was talking on her phone, holding her head and looking at the ground   
"I know, I understand Mr Shwartz, but I need the money now not it two years"   
she listened to the guy on the other line  
"ok...yeah...ok...I'll wait for an update"   
she said and hanged up   
she got into the class  
Aurora Curvos was talking to the students  
Penelope ignored her and just went to her sit  
Aurora stopped talking, and all the students looked at Penelope   
Josie was shocked to see Penelope, she tried to hide from her since the kiss  
"Ms Superstar, thank you for joining us"  
"your welcome" Penelope responded, tired and not having power for games  
"OK Ms Superstar you will be the first"  
"what?..." Penelope asked  
"tell us, why are you studying in this school?" Aurora asked with her hands behind her back   
"to learn how to control my powers " Penelope said and raised her eyebrow   
"well this is" Aurora said " a lie" and showed that behind her back she is holding a lying ball and glow bright red   
"finally a proof that Penelope here to eat our souls" Lizzie joked and some students laugh from her joke  
"Now Ms Superstar what is the truth"   
"my dad wanted me" Penelope said   
and the ball stayed red  
"are you able to say the tuth"   
"doubt it" Lizzie added   
"my family are normal humans, and not a fan of my powers" Penelope said annoyed   
and the ball showed blue color  
"thank you Superstar" Aurora said " you can sit"  
Penelope sat and said "Park! Penelope Park!"   
"I think I'll keep calling you Superstar for now" 

the class ended and Penelope held Josie arm before she could runaway from her   
"can we talk" Penelope asked   
"Josie run away before she will eat your soul" Lizzie said  
"give us a minute Lizzie" Josie asked  
Penelope was about the said something but Josie cut her  
"let me stop you right away, it was a mistake"   
"Josie, sometimes I need you too " Penelope said and looked broken at Josie  
"well you lost me when you broke up with me"  
"sometimes it seems that it was long before" Penelope said and storm out of the class

in the kitchen Xavier was cutting vegetables, Penelope stormed inside, she saw Xavier and looked at him, and he looked at her  
"sorry I skipped lunch I'm just going to take a fruit" She said and reached to the ball with apples  
"sit" he said and waved the knife he held to cut "I'm making lunch"   
"you don't have to, and I have a class that I'm already late. again" she said   
"food is more important. sit" he said and waved to the chair  
Penelope sat next to the table, and Xavier continued making food  
"what is your name, girl?" he asked  
"Penelope Park" he looked at her face and smiled, he took two balls out of the cabinet and poured hot creamy pasta, and put one in front of Penelope and sat next to her  
they both started to eat in silence, after a few minuted, Penelope looked at him  
"you know your family all around this school. you don't have anything better to do"  
"I'm asking that too, but I need to follow the family"  
"well your family is important and powerful"   
"yeah" he said and smiled, but his eyes didn't show happiness  
"what part of coven, or family are you?" he asked  
"no clue" she said   
"orphan?" he asked and look at her eyes  
Penelope looked at him back   
"no..." she started to say "well you can say that yes" she said in sadness   
"how long ago?" he asked and hold Penelope's hand  
Penelope looked at him back, surprised she felt so close to Xavier, that for the first time in months she is honest  
before she could say anything   
"Ms Superstar!" Aurora yelled from the kitchen door, she got inside the room   
"I think you have another class to be " she said and took a ball from the cabinet and poured herself pasta  
penelope that finished her food, got up  
"thank you" she said to Xavier and looked him in the eyes and got out of the kitchen  
Aurora sat in Penelope place with her ball  
"really brother isn't she too young for you"   
Xavier looked at Aurora and rolled his eyes   
"while your wife is taking care of your kids" she added   
"I'm not nice to kids you complain, I'm nice to kids you complain"  
"well you can start by being a dad to your kids"   
Xavier moved his hand like a mouth, rolled his eyes and repeated what Aurora said in a funny chidish voice


	2. Party time

“ I think we totally deserve a party “ Lizzie said to Josie while they walked to the party,   
“ Yeah I think so too “ Josie responded  
In front of them, they saw all the kids drinking and celebrating   
Josie and Lizzie got into the heart of the party.  
Lizzie noticed Rafael “see you sister” she said while running to him  
Josie waved to Rafael, and he waved back  
Suddenly a glass with beer showed in front of her, she looked at the person who holds the glass.  
Penelope was smiling at her, holding the glass  
“ a drink? “   
“ did you poison it? “ Josie responded and walked away   
“ Come on Josie, you know me better. You know I will never do it to you” Penelope said while walking after her  
“sometimes I doubt it” she responded  
Josie stopped walking and turned around   
“ Why? “  
“ Why what? “ Penelope asked back   
“Why you broke up with me, I’ll never forgive you until you will explain “ Josie said and crossed her arms  
“you weren’t there for me when I needed you the most ” Penelope said “you ran to help Lizzie”   
“sometimes Lizzie has problems, I need to be there for her” Josie said defensive “ not everything is around your life, and if you don’t know how to share, why I’ll go back to you”   
“ Not everything is around Lizzie “ Penelope said “you are even hurting yourself. Ask yourself if you still have feelings for me, if you do, let’s fight for it” Penelope looked her in the eyes and was about the put her hand on her cheek, but Josie just went away. 

Penelope took the beer she brought to Josie and chugged it  
“yoo girl want something stronger “ a blond girl said behind her   
“Nicole…” Penelope said and smirked   
“ Where were you recently, not coming to my underground parties “ Nicole said and looked at Penelope top to bottom   
“tried to be a good girl “ Penelope responded   
“ I don't think it suits you “ Nicole said 

Josie went to sit next to MG who was sitting on one of the couches talking with other kids,   
“you know girl it’s a party you need to be happy “ he said to Josie  
“ I Met my evil ex “   
“ She is not evil “   
“why are you protecting her? “   
“I’m not she did some shitty things but she is not evil, and you know it too “   
MG looked across the room to Lizzie and Rafael talking “   
“you need to tell her how you feel “ Josie said   
“scared to get my heart broken “   
“yeah me too” she responded   
Suddenly a strong explosion noise happened, all the kids in the party ran outside and saw a man with curly orange hair, pale skin light orange eyes. Some of the students tried to attack him, but he throws them away with his powers.   
He raised his arms and rocks raised from the ground and sent them across the fiels.  
Josie closed her eyes and protected her face when she saw a protection field around her stopping the rocks. She looked at the side and saw Penelope chanting.  
The monster man opened his mouth in a yell, green spit string showed between his teeth  
“ Found “ he whispered   
He raised his arms again and all the rocks got into one big rock and sent it to Penelope direction  
Before the rock could hit her, Aurora showed up and with a wave of her hands, a strong green flash showed in front of her, spreading the big rock back to small rocks who flew around Penelope, one hitting her arm and on her hip.  
Xavier showed behind the monster man and stabbed him with a dagger.   
“ We will end you “ he whispered again and despaired   
“you ok Superstar? “ Aurora asked Penelope   
Penelope was breathing in and out, looked around  
“you know what! “ she said in anger “maybe you have a big last name or whatever but don’t show disrespect to my name. My name is Penelope Park. The daughter of officer Park!”   
Josie couldn’t look away from the conversation between Penelope and Ms Curvos  
shocked by the sudden anger of Penelope.  
“ And you think you are special “ Aurora asked Penelope and got closer to her face   
“ What have you done in your life? “ Penelope asked?   
Aurora looked at her   
“probably nothing, using your power for your own selfish stuff” Penelope said and was about to go away, but Aurora hold her arm  
“listen to me kid, you know nothing about me. Just say thank you that I saved your life and shut up “ Xavier looked at his sister and the student argument   
“thank you” Penelope said and released her arm and went back to school   
“can you go easier on her, she is just a girl “ Xavier said   
“she is rude” Aurora said   
“like you was…” he said and laughed and she punched him in his arms.  
Aurora looked down at her hand and saw blood, but no wound. 

Josie went to the showers to clean the dirt from the party when she saw Penelope next to the sink washing her bleeding arm from a big cut.   
“ Hey, are you ok” Josie asked   
“yeah it’s nothing” Penelope said and walked away   
“ hey thank you “ Josie said to Penelope, Penelope stopped and turned around   
“we broke up on May 14th” she said “my dad died in Afghanistan on May 12th. I needed you “ she walked away and left Josie shocked. 

~FLASHBACK~

“hey I was looking for you” Josie said to Penelope that was sitting on the library floor.   
“Jojo!” Penelope said, got up and hugged Josie  
“everything is fine?” Josie asked worried and hugged Penelope   
“I…I…” Penelope was about to say   
“Josie!” Alaric said  
They both turned around to look at Alaric   
“oh…hey Penelope. Josie I need your help with Lizzie, we had a fight”   
Josie let go of Penelope and went to follow Alaric outside the library but Penelope caught her hand “I need you Josie”   
“I will be back. wait here” Josie responded  
Penelope went back to her spot and sat on the floor and waited to Josie  
She waited   
And waited  
It was 8 in the morning in the next day, Penelope got up from the floor and walked from the library to her room.   
“Hey Penelope! I was looking for you” Josie yelled behind her, and walked to her  
Penelope turned around and with hate and anger said “I don’t want to be with you anymore, stay far away from me” and Penelope kept walking   
“hey wait” Josie said and put her hand on Penelope shoulder and her hand started to burn like she put her hand on fire   
“don’t touch me, don’t talk with me” Penelope said and got into her room, left shocked Josie

 

~END FLASHBACK~ 

Penelope sat on her bed suddenly a knock on her door   
"yes!" she yelled  
the door opened and Aurora came inside holding a small jar with green stuff  
"I came in piece " Aurora said   
"ok..." Penelope said   
"can I? " Aurora asked pointing at the bed  
"yeah"   
Aurora sat next to Penelope and took her hand softly and put on her own thigh   
"I'm sorry I was hard on you, I have a problem with people that don't try" she said and opened the jar   
"I don't want to be a witch" Penelope said  
"I didn't want too, and my brother didn't too, but you have a responsibility" she put softly the green cream on Penelope's hand  
" I'm here because my grandma thought I'm the devil, other students think I'm Satan, I'm not special"   
Aurora chanted and removed the cream and the wound disapear.   
she closed the jar and got up to walk away   
"I'm not a first born in the Curvos family, but you will be suprise how everyone is important in unity" Aurora said and got out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Alaric was sitting in his office with the Curvos family  
Xavier was playing with a necklace that had a small green stone.  
On his finger a ring with a green stone too.   
“ Maybe it’s best for you to leave ” Alaric said “ I have to protect the kids, you need to get that cane away” he added   
“ The spirits commanded us to be here “ Elenor said, eyes closed holding her cane   
“well if the other monsters are like the last one. We are stronger, and we will be even stronger in 3 years” Aurora said  
Elenor and Xavier looked at her   
“what does it mean 3 years “ Alaric asked  
“ Nothing you should care about “ Xavier said  
“ If you want my help, you need to be honest “   
“every generation of the Curvos family has the firstborn child, the most firstborns we have, the stronger we are “ Aurora said   
“ the first born has to be at least 16 years old. my son is 13 years old “   
“ what happens if a firstborn die?” Alaric asked   
“if the older firstborn die, the family will get a little bit less strong” Xavier respond  
“and if it’s not the older “ Alaric asked  
“so the family will lose the old spirits power. Forever “ Elenor said and opened her eyes  
“what if they don’t want the cane “ Aurora said and looked worried   
“this is all a plot to get us far away from our weakest firstborn “ Aurora looked at Xavier, he looked at her back and stood up  
“I have to call my son. Now! “ Xavier said and ran out of the office  
“The old spirits want us to be here “ Elenor said and closed her eyes again  
Xavier came back to the office   
“ok everything is fine, nothing special happened and I put extra security on our house” Xavier said and waved his head to the exit “ should we go back home? “ he asked  
Elenor opened her eyes suddenly with a scared look  
She breathed heavily   
“What did you do? “ she asked Aurora with anger, her voice changed tone like thousands of spirits are saying those words with her.  
Aurora stood up shocked  
“mom?” Xavier asked  
“your son is not the firstborn” Elenor said   
“I’ll ask again, Aurora what did you do?”   
“it’s not possible the baby died in my womb “ Aurora said  
Xavier turned his head from his mom to his sister shocked   
“what?” He asked   
“ I was 16…when I ran away from the family to California “ Aurora said  
“ I fell in love with a boy and I got pregnant. We loved each other “   
“what happened to the baby? “ Alaric asked  
“ I had to go through a C-section, when I woke up they told me the baby was dead inside me.  
The baby was never born to be the firstborn “ Aurora continued   
“ That explain why we still have our powers “ Xavier said   
“or…” Alaric said   
Elenor lifted her cane and tapped it on the floor hard   
All of them had the vision 

~VISION~  
16 years old pregnant Aurora walking in the street with an older boy, 20 years old  
“ I need to tell you something, Kevin “ she said   
“what is it ?“   
Aurora lifted her hand and a strong wind twirls around them, Kevin was surprised   
“I’m a witch…in our family, we have a thing about firstborn…”  
“what do you mean” Kevin asked worriedly  
“our daughter will be very important, they will train her, she will be powerful “ Aurora said   
“I don’t want, my daughter is not…she is not a tool “ Kevin said   
“she won’t, she will be cherished”   
“she will have a target on her back!” Kevin said   
Aurora was about to say something, but her water broke  
Kevin looked at the water on the floor  
“come on, let’s go” he said to her  
Aurora got into the OR they got a healthy baby girl out of her, and gave her to Kevin,   
He looked at the crying baby   
“ I will protect you. I promise. All my life”   
A few hours after Aurora woke up   
“Kevin?”   
“I’m here “ he said and held her hand  
“where is our daughter?” She asked   
“love. I’m sorry but she was already dead “  
“no it’s not possible” Aurora said and cried  
Kevin stood up   
“ I think it’s better for you to go back home “ Kevin said and got out of the room leaving Aurora alone crying   
~END VISION~

“this bastard took my child” Aurora said with tears in her eyes   
Alaric was shocked  
“the kid…” Xavier said   
“what?” Aurora asked   
“the girl..she looked just like you when you were young” he said   
“ They tried to kill Penelope yesterday, not to take the cane “ he added   
Aurora was shocked, breathing heavily   
Elenor got on her feet   
“ I want to see her now “ She said at Alaric,   
All of them rushed out of the office to find Penelope

Penelope was sleeping in her bed, when she felt someone sitting on her bed, moving hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes and she saw only a shadow because of the sun behind him.   
A man.   
“Penny…” He said   
“dad?…” Penelope asked   
“ I need to save her “ He said and stood up   
Penelope sat up and looked at him  
Her dad in his combat uniform   
“ I need to save her “ he said again  
“come with me” he gave her his hand to take  
Penelope got out of bed, still wearing the clothes from yesterday.   
She held his hand  
And got an electric shock  
She was in the middle of a village in the desert   
Penelope looked around   
“Dad?! Dad?! “   
Suddenly she see her dad wearing his helmet and all the gear   
A 5 years old kid from the locals is talking to her dad and run into a small building   
her dad follow the kid  
“No! No! Dad! “ she yelled and run to her dad   
her dad stopped and looked at her   
“I have to Penelope “ He says and looks at his daughter   
“You will die, it’s a trap” Penelope said   
“the building will explode and you will leave me all alone! Please!”   
“Penelope…it already happened. I have too” Kevin said   
“take my hand and join me” Kevin said giving his hand to her  
Suddenly the orange man from last night shows up behind her   
“ Will you go with him? Knowing you will die in the explosion” He asked Penelope

Alaric and the Curvos family found Penelope in the middle of the woods. Covered by protection field that keeps them 5 meters away from her  
“Please Penelope don’t do it” Aurora screamed trying to reach her daughter which was in a trance  
Xavier was using his magic to weaken the field 

“you are all alone Penelope” the orange man said   
“come with me Penelope” her dad said   
Penelope took her dad’s hand and walk with him to the building   
“Penelope!!!” Aurora scream as she saw Penelope slowly walking into a dark circle  
Penelope heard her scream and stopped in place   
“Ms Curvos?” She said to herself   
“please I beg you give me a chance I’ll never leave you again!” Aurora screamed   
Penelope was confused   
“Penelope, I’ll go even without you” her dad said and let go of her, he started walking toward the building by himself   
“are you ready to see your dad die?” The orange man told her  
Penelope kept walking to the dark circle  
Aurora fell on her knees and screamed in fear and pain of losing her daughter again, her scream brought storm to Penelope vision and in real life, rain started to fall   
Penelope heard her scream in her dream, she looked at the sky and saw the rain

Josie and Lizzie heard the noise from their room and ran to the field, to see Penelope walking slowly to her death, Alaric tried to stop the girl from going further, but Josie kept going until she stood next to Aurora 

Josie looked around, Aurora was on the floor begging Penelope to chose life, Xavier was using his power the knock down the field, Elenor stood and chanted some words, waving her cane 

“Penelope!” Josie screamed,   
Penelope could hear it from her dream.   
“you will never be alone” she heard a voice behind her.  
Penelope turned around and saw Elenor Curvos   
“what are you doing here?”   
“your dad loved you very much, he wanted to protect you from something he didn’t understand. But you are not alone” Elenor said   
“why? What? “ Penelope was confused   
Elenor lifted her cane and touched Penelope head lightly with the stone in the cane  
Penelope opened her eyes in shock  
Watching in front of her eyes, the story of her birth  
“no no…my mom died at birth” Penelope said   
“we are all here, waiting for you to be strong and to chose life” Elenor said   
“Penelope please come with me, don’t let me die” Kevin said and got into the building   
“run after him” the orange man said   
“you are strong, you have people who love you” Elenor told her, Penelope could hear the screams from Aurora, Josie and Xavier begging her to not die.  
"oh well so be it" the orange man said, waving his hands  
The building exploded knocking Penelope


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope fell on the ground, unconscious.   
Elenor walked to her kids,   
Aurora on the floor.  
Xavier trying the get the field down  
She held their hands and started chanting   
They joined her in chanting and field fell down  
Xavier and Josie ran to Penelope, that was on the ground, wet from the rain.  
Xavier took off his jacket wrapped Penelope body and carried her back to school.   
Aurora was frozen in her place, watching her brother taking care of her daughter.  
“ I thought you never wanted kids” Elenor said behind her  
“well now I know why you suffered a great loss, my child”   
Aurora looked at her mother  
“ You need to be patient and strong” Elenor said and walked after Xavier back to school.   
Aurora joined her in following him  
Xavier took Penelope to the showers,   
He put Penelope leaning on the shower wall and turned around   
“ I think she will prefer to sleep without all the mud. Time to be a mother” Xavier said and walked out of the shower.  
Elenor walked out after him to give Aurora the time of taking care of her daughter.  
Josie stood next to Aurora which didn't move  
Looking at unconscious Penelope  
“I can’t” Aurora said  
Josie looked at her and walked to Penelope   
She got on the knees and took off her own jacket   
Then took off Penelope clothes gently, and turned on the water   
Penelope got slightly awake as Josie washed the mud out of her hair  
“Jo…” she whispered   
“everything will be fine” Josie said  
Josie looked at her ex's body, the first time in months  
Josie turned off the water and Aurora gave her Penelope’s black rope to put around her  
On that time Penelope raised her tired eyes to look at Aurora  
they share a long look at each other  
And then she let Josie walk her outside of the bathroom to her room

Penelope woke up in her bed confused   
“Hello sleeping beauty” Xavier said from his seat next to her bed  
“ You are a little bit creepy “ Penelope said and sat in her bed  
“ Well magical creatures are trying to kill you “   
“ Is it true?” Penelope asked   
“what true?” Xavier asked  
“ Mrs Curvos showed me things “ Penelope said   
“ You mean your grandma “ Xavier said   
Penelope didn’t like that nickname to Mrs Curvos  
Xavier got closer to Penelope and held her hands   
“when you are firstborn for this family you have a big responsibility and great pain of feeling the old spirits all the time” he said  
“ Your dad was scared”   
“for a good reason “ Penelope said and she raised an eyebrow   
“ I never understood why my sister never wanted kids” He said   
“ Good to know I’m not wanted “ Penelope said  
“ She probably never wanted to feel the pain she felt losing you again “ Xavier said stroking her cheek “ don’t make her feel it again “ Xavier kissed her hands and stood up   
“and now I think your little friend would like to see you too” Xavier went to open the door   
“she is awake” he said to someone outside   
Josie came into the room and Xavier went out   
Josie sat on the bed next to Penelope  
“ I’m sorry “ Josie said  
“it’s ok you didn’t know”   
“but I should have” Josie responded  
“ I have this thing in me, that I push people who lo…ahm care for me” Penelope said   
“I don’t want to lose you again” Josie said “ I don’t want to play games anymore”   
“I’ll fight for us, but you need to fight too” Penelope said   
“I never thought I’ll be so scared to lose you like I was before” Josie said and kissed Penelope  
“I love you” Josie said  
Penelope smirked and responded “I know”   
“oh you are funny” Josie said and kissed Penelope once again.  
They stopped kissing when they both heard Penelope's stomach made noise   
They looked at each and laughed   
“I think you are hungry” Josie said  
“yeah” Penelope said and got out of the bed  
She looked at herself   
“please tell me that Xavier wasn’t the one that changed my clothes”   
Josie laughed and jumped down of the bed   
“nope that was me”   
Penelope raised her eyebrow   
“by the way you should take care of the bruise on your hip” Josie smirked and Penelope blushed from the thought that Josie saw her naked.   
“well if you don’t want another show” Penelope said and moved her finger in circles  
Josie turned around to look at the other side while Penelope got dressed fast  
They both got out of Penelope room, and saw Xavier sitting in front of her door reading a book   
“hello?” He said, “are you my bodyguard or only a guard?” Penelope asked  
“do you know why my dear mother never let go of her cane” Xavier asked and stood up   
Penelope and Josie were silence   
“she protects what has value. And you my dear niece is very valuable” Xavier said   
“niece?…” Penelope repeated, “you never had an uncle?” Xavier raised his eyebrow   
“to be honest…no” Penelope said   
“I’m happy I don’t have competition” Xavier said with a big smile that made Penelope smile too  
“where are you going?” Xavier asked the girls  
“we are hungry” Penelope said   
“come with me. I’ll cook something” Xavier said and took the girls to the kitchen 

Xavier put one plate in front of Josie and one in front of Penelope and sat at the table too  
“so... do you have questions? ” Xavier asked Penelope  
“what did you knew?” She asked   
“my little sister disappeared when she was 15…16… came back 2 years after, changed” Xavier said   
“I feel like I was her dirty secret” Penelope said   
“well you need to understand. My sister, she is talented and worked hard to get stronger. But she lived in the firstborn shadow all her life. Maybe she was scared or shamed of your ‘death’”   
Xavier said   
“well I’m not dead”   
“she didn’t know it. If she knew she would have been nicer to you” Xavier said with a smirk on his face  
“Penelope you need to give her chance” Josie said  
“I would have given her a chance, but where is she now? While my dear uncle make me lunch”   
Xavier smiled   
“you. my dear niece, hot-headed and stubborn, and so is my sister” Xavier said


	5. Chapter 5

A phone was ringing non-stop  
Penelope woke up it was a new day, after yesterday that seems like a game of hiding between her and her mother. Josie was sleeping in her bed with her, she stayed all day with her.   
Penelope reached to her phone, she saw on the screen ‘MR. Schwartz’   
“Hello…ahm Hello!”   
“good morning Ms. Park” said   
“please tell me you have a good news” Penelope said tiredly   
“well…you won’t get the money from your dad’s will until you will be 18”   
“so no you don’t”   
“but your grandmother won’t be able to touch the money too. So no worries”   
“it’s the best from the worst”   
“ah…and another thing, your dad left a box for you. I’m mailing it to you and I’ll email you the tracking number”   
“ok, thank you for your help”   
“no problem”   
Penelope hanged up and breathed out  
“who was it” Josie asked  
“a lawyer”   
Josie got up fast   
“what?! Why?!”  
“calm down my grandma is trying to take the money my dad left me. So I’m fighting back” Penelope smiled  
"are you ok?" Josie asked  
"yes don't worry, I'm ready to fight grandma Park" Penelope answered   
they got dressed and went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

Breakfast was awkward, Aurora sat in the teachers table, and tried her best to not look at Penelope.  
Penelope looked at her all the meal but every time Aurora was about to look at her she looked the other way.  
Eleanor approached her table   
“ How are you, my dear Penelope?” She asked   
“I'm good Mrs Curvos” Penelope answered, she tried to learn every small detail on her grandmother, the way she walked, talked how everything on her was on the right place.  
“ I asked Mr Saltzman to borrow you today for some special training. I would like you to meet me after breakfast in the field” she said and walked away.  
“Damn your grandma is scary” MG said shocked   
“Not my grandma” Penelope said almost as a whisper  
“I can't believe you came out of that bloodline” Lizzie said   
“Eleanor Curvos probably the strongest witch ever” Lizzie added   
“Wow if I didn't know better I would think you are jealous of Penelope” hope said   
“No I'm not” Lizzie said and crossed her arms annoyed and everyone laughed.

Penelope came to the empty field she saw Eleanor sitting on a piece of wood that came out of the ground waiting for her  
“You are late” Eleanor said   
“Well you said after breakfast, not a specific time” Penelope said smirking  
“ Like your uncle. Smartass” Eleanor said   
“Sit” Eleanor said and she knocked on the floor with her cane and another piece of wood came out of the ground   
Penelope sat next to her  
“So...what are we doing today?” She asked shyly   
“Your dear Dad took from me the opportunity to train you. So we need to use the small time we have before the war” Eleanor said   
“Don't mock my dad, maybe he had a good reason to keep me away from all of you?!” Penelope said   
“ I doubt it” Eleanor raised her cane and touched Penelope head with the green stone.  
Penelope looked around suddenly they were in an empty greenish place  
“ Our family called Cruvos which mean Crow in Latin”  
“I knew that”  
“Good”  
“Our bloodline started from the days of the Vikings. We were strong and always brought a lot of kids so we will have more witches than they can kill”   
“I won't say two kids are a lot” Penelope said referencing her mother and uncle   
“I have 7 kids, your mother and uncle are the oldest” Eleanor said annoyed by her remarks  
“Every firstborn of each generation supposed to be the channel for the Spirit's power. The firstborns are linked to each other if the middle of the link die the link will forever be broken”  
“Will I get a cool cane like yours?” Penelope asked   
Eleanor rolled her eyes “you are not like your mother “   
“Good”  
“The cane is for the oldest first born, then a ring, then a necklace”   
“So what I need to do?” Penelope asked  
“On your 16 birthday the spirits will take your body and mind and will take you on a journey” Eleanor said   
“Should I pack lunch?” Penelope asked and laughed from her own joke  
“Eleanor gave her a tap with the wooden side of the cane  
“You need to be more serious!” Aurora's voice came from nowhere  
Eleanor waved her hands and they were back on the field,  
Aurora standing between them  
“I don’t remember inviting your opinion “ Penelope said angry, she stood up and was about the leave when a sudden power caught her leg and dragged her all the way to Aurora  
“You are lucky, you will have powers, but you need to be smart and learn” Aurora said   
“What do you know you are not a firstborn” Penelope said  
“I only have 32 years in the Curvos family, what you have 3 days” Aurora said  
“Aurora no...” Eleanor said disappointed of her daughter   
Penelope got angry, with a slight move of her hand Aurora flew back. away from Penelope  
“It’s ok I already have one member in my family that is not my fan” Penelope said to Eleanor   
“You want to fight? mommy dearest” Penelope asked  
“Aurora don’t!” Eleanor said while Aurora got into fight mode  
Suddenly Penelope could hear high pitched noise that hurt her brain   
“You can have great power, but if you can’t use it right. Even I can kill you” Aurora said  
The noise was hurting Penelope's brain, she could not concentrate to do anything   
Aurora got closer and closer to her, Penelope reached Aurora's leg and held it  
Suddenly Aurora could only see an old lady saying again and again   
“You are the devil! A witch! They should burn you!”   
The high pitched noise stopped and Penelope made Aurora fly and dropped her on the ground  
Aurora was bleeding from her lip  
“Why are you not stopping it” Xavier said behind Eleanor   
“Well Aurora right maybe you and Penelope are powerful, but she is smarter” Eleanor said  
“You always were disappointed that Aurora wasn't the firstborn, at least you got her blood to be the next generation” Xavier said   
Aurora got her wind out of her, the dropped made her body hurt  
She said 3 words in Latin and suddenly a band of crows came out of nowhere flying to Penelope   
Penelope couldn't see from all the crows around her when Aurora was suddenly in front of her, and behind her and all around her were copies of Aurora   
“Find me” all the Auroras said together  
“I didn’t want to find you, and I don’t want now” Penelope said and made all the copies to blow up.  
the real Aurora stayed in front of her.  
Penelope chanted and Eleanor could feel her cane shaking   
“Let her have it, I want to see what will happen” Xavier said   
And Eleanor released the cane that flew to Penelope's hand   
Penelope tape the cane on the floor hard with all her anger  
Aurora fight against the power that came out of the cane, she looked like she is fighting a strong wind  
Aurora clapped her hands and moved her fingers and a green hoop fell from the sky and tied Penelope who dropped the cane that flew right away back to Eleanor.   
Aurora got closed to Penelope  
“All my childhood I was trained next to my brother, when he got his powers I was jealous, so I understood that knowledge is power, and every fight is like a game of chess, you need to be smarter from everyone. I don’t want you to die so get serious and learn, and be ready!” she said angrily, she had a little bit of blood coming out from her lip.   
Aurora walked away and waved her hand to release Penelope.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed and Penelope didn’t talk with her mother  
They tried to ignore each other  
Eleanor kept training her and Xavier helped 

Alaric was walking in school holding a big box, when he saw Josie walking out of class he yelled to her stop

“Jo! Jo!”   
“yes, dad?” Josie stopped and walked at him  
“this box arrived today for Penelope, can you bring it to her?”   
“yeah no problem,” Josie said and took the box

Josie walked to Penelope room, she knocked on her door

“Yeah!” Penelope yelled   
Josie got into Penelope’s room and saw Penelope sitting on her bed reading a book   
“what are you reading?” She asked and put the box on the floor  
“apparently sergeant mama wrote a book about strategy magic,” Penelope said and closed the book  
“what is it?” Penelope asked looking at the box  
“my dad asked me to give it to you, it arrived today,” Josie said  
Penelope got up and walked to the box, and started to open it immediately   
“what is it” Josie asked  
“some stuff that my dad asked to be delivered to me when he died,” Penelope said not looking at her, just opening the box.

Josie went to sit next to her, while Penelope was looking at her stuff  
Penelope got out of the box old teddy bear and laughed   
“that’s cute” Josie said   
“when I was a kid I would go everywhere with this doll, he called Mr Snook”   
Josie smiled and hugged Penelope while she got stuff from the box  
She got out a small box  
“inside the box all the letters that my dad and I wrote to each other when he was away”  
Penelope took out old notebooks   
“My dad wanted to be a musician, he wrote poems and music on those notebooks, songs and melodies” Penelope said  
“what is it?” Penelope asked  
“what?” Josie said  
“I never saw those” Penelope said  
She took out old tapes and a walkman   
“cool vintage” Josie said  
“yeah maybe he recorded his songs” Penelope said and put it on the side   
“hey my old book to learn how to play the piano” Penelope said happy and reached to the bool in the box   
“I used to practice, again and again, wanted to be perfect” Penelope said when something suddenly slides out of the book  
“what is it?” Josie asked  
“a letter, probably misplaced from the box,” Penelope said and looked at the envelope that was never opened and on the envelope was written “Penelope Park”   
“open it,” Josie said  
Penelope opened the envelope and started to read her father letter

"Dear Penelope,

If you are reading this letter, I’m probably dead  
First of all, I want to tell you that I love you so much  
My life was nothing until your birth  
You brought light to everyday   
Made me smile  
You are all my world you are my everything   
But I know you are strong and you will be able to concur the world  
You are a feisty strong and hard worker  
My greatest joy was watching you practising on the piano  
So much talent  
unfortunately, I write to you this letter because I know that if something will happen to me I want you to be with someone that loves you as I love you, unfortunately your grandma is not the person I can be sure she will be there for you,   
I want to tell you about your mother more than what I told you all these days  
Your mother came into my life when she was 15, she moved to California as an exchange student, she was a bright, smart and hard worker, I was 19 at the time and met her in a college party that god knows how she found herself there.  
The moment I looked at her I was in love, we had an illegal relationship because your mother was a minor so we kept it on a secret, she got pregnant with you and she dropped off of school and stayed with me, in my small shitty apartment and we were happy.  
Until I found out about her powers, about her family, about the meaning of being her daughter.  
I was scared her powerful, rich family will take you from me, I was a young man with nothing, no education or a good job.   
But I couldn’t give up on you, and I was scared that something will happen to you, so I broke her heart twice, I broke up with her and told her you died at birth. After that I never saw her again, when you started to gain your powers I joined the army, not to be far away from you, but the be a better father, to be stronger and able to protect you the best way that human can.

I wish your mom is happy with a man that loves her more than I, I hope she has kids to keep her happy as you kept me. 

I will probably go to hell for what I did to her and you, every day I felt bad about what I did, when you said your first words, when you walked for the first time, when you went to school and the most when you couldn’t control your powers and you thought that something is wrong with you. Nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect more than perfect. 

Penelope your mother is alive, go and find her, run away from your grandmother. Your mother will love you and cherish you. She will protect you even if it will kill her. 

Her name is Aurora Curvos, she told me her family lives in Norway for generations 

Remember I love you, I hope one day you will forgive me"

Penelope had tears in her eyes   
Josie hugged her and kissed her head   
when they heard knocking on the door  
Penelope wiped fast her tears  
"YES!" she yelled  
Aurora was at the door, she looked at the girls  
"Your grandma is calling you for training," she said   
"ok I'll be there in 5 minutes," Penelope said trying to get rid of her mom  
Aurora looked at the box and all the stuff around   
when she suddenly saw she recognize   
she got closer to the box and took one of the tapes  
"hey what are you doing," Penelope said and took it from her hands  
"those are my stuff! don't touch my stuff" Penelope said angrily   
Aurora looked at her, a few seconds passed and no one said anything  
"say something!" Penelope said   
"or you are tired of playing a mom"   
Aurora looked her in the eyes and didn't say anything   
"SAY SOMETHING!" Penelope yelled and pushed Aurora away from her to get a reaction from her  
Josie was shocked  
"Hey, Penelope stop it," Josie said softly  
Aurora moved her hand and suddenly the tape moved to her hand, she held it and said   
"this is not your, this one is mine"   
and she walked out of the room


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope came to the field, wearing gym clothes  
“I'm ready grandma C,” she said,   
Penelope saw that Aurora and Xavier are there too   
Since the last fight with Aurora, he mom didn't come to the training sessions.   
“what is she doing here?” Penelope asked  
“rematch,” Aurora said smirking   
“you want to lose again?” Penelope asked  
“I doubt it? And you didn’t really win last time” Aurora said   
“calm down girls,” Eleanor said  
“Penelope your 16 birthday is tomorrow it's that last chance for them to kill you"   
"so the moment I'll turn 16 they will leave me, " Penelope asked  
"no they will just try to get the cane, and it will harder for them," Aurora said, got up and stretched  
“ok so let’s do it!” Penelope said   
“well…” Xavier said   
He threw at Penelope the necklace with the green stone   
“grandma and me against your mother and you” Xavier said, “what no?” Penelope said while putting her new necklace  
“come on” Xavier said and walked to the field with him, his sister and mother, each one taking a side, Penelope joined Aurora side   
“try not to die” Penelope said  
“don't worry about me” Aurora said and winked  
And they started the fight, after a few minutes Penelope realized that every spell that was sent to her, Aurora would block it  
“hey let me do something!” Penelope yelled at her  
“come on let the kid play” Xavier said   
Aurora was shrugging, they kept sending spells at each other. Penelope and Aurora were synchronized like they could read each other mind  
"they are cute" Xavier told him mom  
"so similar it's scary" Eleanor said, sending a green spell from her cane  
Penelope draw a line in the dirt that blocked the spell and sent it to Xavier pushing him back  
“ok... ok... stop... stop I need water” Xavier said, “where did you learn this last move?” Aurora asked   
“I don’t know what you are talking about” Penelope answered   
“you have been reading my book. ah?…it’s ok” Aurora said and smirked   
Penelope smiled to her and then went back her serious face  
“hey what is on the tape?” Penelope asked  
Aurora again gave her weird quiet look   
“I deserve to know what is in it, my dad gave it to me,” Penelope said 

Aurora was about the answer when suddenly they felt the ground shaking, mud monsters came out of the ground, they were circling the Curvos family.   
Aurora took Penelope arm and pulled her closer to her, Xavier and Eleanor got ready to fight   
“they came to end the deal before midnight” Xavier said   
“before you will officially be 16”   
The mud monsters were attacking them holding spears. One of them throw the spear at Penelope but Aurora moved it back at the mud monster and killing it  
“thanks” Penelope said and smiled  
They kept fighting until the ground was full with mud monsters corps   
Aurora was on her knees little bit tired she was breathing heavily. She always had to use much more power than her brother and mother, she was a smart fighter but not the strongest.   
Penelope was high-fiving Xavier and giving hug to Eleanor, Aurora got on her feet walked to their direction when she saw a movement from one of the mud corps that stood up and throw a spear at Penelope's back.   
Aurora caught Penelope and tackled her to the ground, putting her own back in front of the spear.

the spear went right through Aurora's stomach, she had blood coming out of her mouth  
she fell on her knees while Penelope was holding her

Eleanor saw it and was shocked, for the first time in her life she couldn’t move, for the first time in her life she saw her daughter defeated. Xavier burned the mud monster with one of his spells 

“no you can’t,” Penelope said with tears in her eyes  
Aurora was feeling her bleeding wound in her stomach, she got blood all over her fingers, with the blood she drew a symbol on her hand and chanted two words, then she drew the same symbol on Penelope hand that was holding her.  
Penelope was shocked with tears in her eyes  
“you need to do something!” She yelled at Xavier and Eleanor   
“she is already doing it” Eleanor said with a sad face  
Aurora closed her eyes and stopped breathing   
“no no no!” Penelope said   
“it can’t be”   
Eleanor took Penelope away from Aurora body and Xavier took Aurora's body in his arms  
“always the hero” he said and kissed her forehead   
“calm down my child” Eleanor said   
“why are you calm” Penelope asked her face wet from tears  
“she is not dead she is asleep. She understood she is about to die so she put herself in a coma until we will be able to cure her” Eleanor said   
Penelope was wiping the tears away   
“so can we do it now? She will be ok?” Penelope asked  
“we would be able to do it tomorrow on your birthday, let’s wait for midnight,” Eleanor said, “why she did it?” Penelope asked her  
“she took the spear to protect you” Eleanor answered   
Penelope nodded, Xavier put Aurora on her bed in her room. It was the first time for Penelope to see her mother so weak.  
Xavier was on the way out when he stopped and asked Penelope “are you coming kiddo?”

“can I stay here with her?” Penelope asked and Xavier smiled nodded and left the room   
The moment the door closed Penelope started to snoop around the room, she found a lot of book about spells and fighting with magic until she found the tape, she put it in her pocket and was about to get out when she looked at her mother's weak sleeping body.  
she got closer to her   
“ I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you to be alive you are my family, sometimes you fight with family, but you will always love family. I know you love me” Penelope said and got out of the room


End file.
